


And I can see us twistin' in bedsheets

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Uo and Hana take Tohru shopping for a certain something to help her along with her relationship with Kyo
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	And I can see us twistin' in bedsheets

“So have you and Carrots gone all the way?” Uo casually asks as they sit together at a cafe.

"Your waves have been so pleasant recently, I've noticed since you've been with him," Hana says softly, as she picks up her Dango taking a bite.

“Ehhh?” Tohru blinks in confusion, a pinkish hue on her face that she couldn’t stop from forming. She almost drops the cup she was holding. The thought of intimately with Kyo made Tohru tingly all over. They were intimate in other ways, hand-holding and cuddling together under the kotatsu. Sharing wonderful kisses here and there whenever they could.

"Anyway, have you Tohru?"

"I, um... " Tohru swallows nervously, fidgeting. "N-Not yet, actually, we're still looking for a place to live. Things have been busy.. "

"I have an idea then, Tohru!" Uo mischievously grins. "After we're done here, we're going shopping.”

\---

It was much later once Tohru returns back to Shigure's home, looking around the house nervously to make sure no one was around. She has a bag wrapped in her arms.

She had spent the afternoon with Uo and Hana, thinking they would just be spending time together at the cafe until.. Tohru blushes to hug the bag tighter. Uo had insisted they go "shopping" not mentioning what it was for. That was until they went to the said shop and Tohru almost fainted on the spot.

After much blushing and embarrassment, they picked out a perfect thing for Tohru. She couldn't get herself to the cashier, having her friends for it for her instead. She sighs, heading up the stairs to her bedroom to try out her new "outfit".

"Hey, you're back" Kyo is standing in the hallway, smiling at her. "How was your time? What's in the bag?"

She'd almost giggle at his questions if she wasn't feeling so warm in the face again. "Uh-it's a surprise. I went shopping with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. " She whispers, "Come to my room later to see."

Before he can ask why she's off to her room and shuts the door behind her with another sigh. She loosens her grip on the bag, pulling out what's inside.  
The dress was a blushing pink lace, so flowy and light. Her hands shook in nervousness, wondering what Kyo would think. This would be the first time she'd ever be this bare in front of him, this was barely clothing and left little to the eye.

Tohru undresses down to her underwear, slipping on the "dress", going to look at herself in the mirror. She takes in a breathe looking herself over. She feels fidgety again thinking about letting Kyo see her this way. She hopes it will go well.

"Tohru? Are you okay?" There's a knock at her door, Kyo's voice on the other side of it. "I'm-I'm fine, Kyo-Kun! C-Come in" Tohru makes her way to her bed, her legs feeling wobbly. She sits down upon it, holding her breath.

Kyo opens the door, stepping into her room. He gasps as he takes in Tohru's appearance, his face instantly turning red. "T-Tohru, what-" He can't believe that she's wearing this and yet -

She looks beautiful, so beautiful. She has on a baby doll "dress", just going to her mid-thigh. The material is so transparent he can see everything, his body on fire as he stares. He doesn't move.

"K-K-Kyo-Kun, do-do you like it?" Tohru words are a struggle to get out, unsure from his silence.

And then everything is a blur, he's suddenly shutting her door making sure it's locked and heading toward her, pinning her down to the bed and kissing her so passionately Tohru is giddy with pleasure. Her body shivers as Kyo's lip leaves her and trail down her neck.

"I love you, Tohru," Kyo says in between his shower of kisses. "I don't know what this is for... but you're so beautiful."

"B-Because, Kyo-kun... " Tohru's mind is still in a fog, her thoughts jumbled, "I love you too."

The following morning, they're twisted in her bed sheets, Tohru smiling in her sleep.


End file.
